The present invention relates to a non-rotating retainer for installation in a draft key for railway cars.
In the environment of railway cars, it is known to use a draft key for securing a coupler to a draft or center sill. The draft key extends through a horizontally positioned guide slot in the draft sill. At one end of the draft key there is a vertically extending opening for receiving a draft key retainer. The draft key retainer is positioned in the opening to insure that the draft key remains in place to hold the coupler within the draft sill. It is required by the AAR to provide a draft key retainer lock for the draft key retainer to ensure that the retainer and draft key do not become disengaged from their connections.
It is desirable to provide a draft key retainer lock which is easy to manufacture as well as inexpensive. It is further desirable to provide a draft key retaining lock that is easily installed and reliable in use.
A non-rotating retainer for a draft key for a railroad car is provided in the present invention for insertion into a round through opening of the draft key. According to one aspect of the invention the retainer includes a retainer pin having a solid cylindrical portion and an integral head attached thereto wherein the solid cylindrical portion is sized to be received within the round through opening of the draft key. A retainer lock member formed from a one-piece flat metallic blank and having a uniform width along its entire length is configured to be positionable adjacent the retainer pin in the opening and to secure the retaining pin within the opening of the draft key.
According to another aspect of the invention, the retainer lock member has a first end bent into a U-shaped formation for fitting about the end of the draft key. The U-shaped formation of the retainer lock member has an integral portion generally perpendicular to the retainer lock member and an integral portion parallel to the retainer lock member. The retainer lock member according to another aspect of the invention may have a projection formed along one front surface and is spaced from the generally perpendicular portion of the U-shaped formation by a distance corresponding to the thickness of the draft key. The projection and the U-shaped formation prevent movement of the retainer lock member in the opening.
In another aspect of the invention the retainer pin has a slot extending along the entire length of the cylindrical portion and integral head configured and sized to receive a portion of the retainer lock member therein.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.